After Chapter 131 Page 1
Aki.7 due to health issues and various other reason decided to terminate the manhua at Chapter 131. She intended to share the further plotline with the fans. If you have an information regarding the future plotline, please feel free to add it. The translation is thanks to Meru sy. The bold lines are actual parts of conversations, the () parts are explanations. Translation Both Set and Yue Jian get furious and out of control. In this critical situation, only Fan Lao and Ge Chen can suppress them. Osiris and Xi Yan take advantage of the situation and run away. Ge Chen carries Yue Jian, to see Yue Jian like this, he declares to her; “I will stay at your side, if it’s your wish, I can be your family!’’ '(this was a "confession" from Ge Chen) Hearing his words, Yue Jian slowly calms down. Afterwards Ge Chen carries Yue Jian in his arms and Fan Lao carries Zhao Yan's corpse out of the Forbidden Sphere. After the Battle, Yue Jian always stayed at home. Some of the maids are gossiping about her and says she doesn’t eat or drink something and neither she cries or makes some noises. She only keeps on writing something. It seems like she lost her soul and is now an empty shed. Seeing her in this state, other people feel their hearts aching. Hence when Ge Chen sees her like this, he took out Xiao Hei and shows him to her. After seeing Yue Jian, Xiao Hei happily meowed and runs into her arms. Her empty eyes regain light and her eyes gets teary (she has tears in her eyes, but they don't fall). Ge Chen stays silent and he only comes to her side and strokes her head. Holding Xiao Hei in her arms and having Ge Chen by her side she begins to cry in vain. (Yue Jian blames herself for what happened to her sisters, she can’t approve their ways of handling things.) '“Why did they act willfully and do things in their own way! Why did they plan to sacrifice herself and decide to substitute others on their own will! They never asked me for my permission or tried to explain it to me! You both just have thought you knew everything!’’ '''(The underlined last sentence is proof of her being really angry. It’s a rhetorical question which blamed her sisters to act willfully because they thought their way of thinking would be the best way to handle things.) It’s the first time Yue Jian broke into hysterical sobs. Because she knows something that Zhao Yan and Xi Yan didn't/don’t know. Min Xing Yan told her once that by doing things this way, it’s possible to wash out / erase this person completely and he/she will beforgotten by others. Every proof of the existence of this person will vanish. Being aware of this, all these days Yue Jian has continuosly written the same sentence: '''I have an older sister named Zhao Yan. After crying, Yue Jian remained silent. The fact that she lost and found friends let her burn with hope. Her sisters already found out an answer for themselves, but Yue Jian can’t accept this solution. That’s why Yue Jian decides she will find her own answer. Still we see an extra episode where an embarrassed Ge Chen asked Yue Jian for her answer to his declaration. (In Ge Chens eyes, being her family means = being her husband) Her answer was: “'Okay…..Big Brother'?’’ After hearing this sentence, Ge Chens face turned black. Xi Yan and Osiris return to Hunter organization’s secret base, which lies in Prisons Towns‘ underground. They hold Yi Sai as their hostage there and tie him up. Therefore every day Xi Yan maltreats Yi Sai using the same cruel ways he treated her. Afterwards it follows Ge Chen who finished the preparations for Zhao Yan's funeral. “'We gave you a human funeral and before we wanted to speak out condolences but the beings you hate the most are vampires. Well, that’s indeed really unfortunate…'’’ Fan Lao can’t help himself and said something ridiculous. Some maids of Camarilla standing aside and chitchat about the collaboration with Sabbat (In fact a lot of Camarilla's members are not pleased to collaborate with Sabbat) and that Yue Jian's depressed state is all Zhao Yan's fault. Hearing this Yue Jian gets a bit angry and wants an explanation from them, “What’s with you? We just think of your wellbeing….’’ Hearing such words, Yue Jian ends up getting furious. She wanted to say something and repeatedly clenched her fists together. But then she decides to save her breath. From a distant place Xi Yan secretly overlooked the situation. She actually came to the funeral. The other people didn’t pay attention to her until the funeral ended. In the evening Ge Chen Gives Zhao Yans (last) letter to Yue Jian. In the same moment on Xi Yans side, because she absorbed by force Zhao Yan's Mi Yue Yin, Xi Yan apparently can see Zhao Yans scattered memories (It’s like she have flashbacks of Zhao Yans life). She witnesses a scene where Zhao Yan writes a letter to her and she even prepared a gift. She goes to Osiris and asks him directly about the things Zhao Yan gave to him. In the beginning he deny any knowledge about it. But in the end Osiris can’t persuade her and hands it over to her. Actually at that time she heard how Zhao Yan talks with Fan Lao and he said, "You even wrote a letter to Xi Yan, it would have been better, if you had thrown the letter away". 'But Zhao Yan still stubbornly continue to select and arrange something Zhao Yan believes it would be like a beautiful “dream’’ for Xi Yan. She thought Xi Yan would never come to know about this. She also believes that Sorisi loves Xi Yan before Xi Yan found out it herself (it refers to Xi Yan, she doesn’t pay much attention to her feelings and didn’t realized that she loves Sorisi at that time.). Zhao Yan believes she could manage everything. However in reality the mistakes she has done were beyond the limits. It’s ironic and dismal. Then Xi Yan attentively recalls how she tried to establish the already shattered ties so the letter comforts her more or less. Now at the same time Xi Yan and Yue Jian both read Zhao Yan's last thoughts as she entrusted them to do. Both are unwilling to part with the things written in the letter. '“Yue Jian, I believe your way will be not an easy one. I’m a very useless sister. In the end I couldn’t even protect you. My live is limited to an extent, the only possibility I had was with all my might to train myself, so that I can give the best Mei Yue Yin to you.’’ “Xi Yan you always said I wasn’t able to understand you. Maybe you’re right. I always wasn’t accessible to reasons and I resolutely foist of many things to you. The last thing I want to tell you is; I wish you happiness with the one you love dearly.’’ Xi Yan opened the box and see that the present Zhao Yan chosen for her was a wedding dress.This evening, two sisters were crying at the same time. Xi Yan goes to Osiris and ask him, "Why haven’t you given me my sister’s letter and present sooner (back at that time)"? She and Osiris start to arguing, and then Osiris speaks out his whole worries. He says what difference would it make to give this to her sooner. Does she believe it would have change the situation and she and her sister could have reconciled their ties. He said Xi Yan was the one who came to him and asked him to save her, perhaps there would have been a way to save her but then Zhao Yan was to heartless towards her. He then scolds as well as reproach her for recklessly absorbing Mei Yue Yin and so on .The situation is already far worse. It (was) impossible for Sorisi to save her sister. All he could hope for is that because of this situation now, Xi Yan's feelings for him will never change. Xi Yan suggests that Sorisi found out a way (to create) eternal life long ago. She always has trusted him but now she hesitates. Xi Yan comes to the conclusion that the outcome must have made him really happy. Because of Zhao Yan's cruel treatment towards her he doesn’t need to think again about this method. And he hid Zhao Yan's gift for her until now. Then Osiris says to Xi Yan:”'Don’t think to much about this matter, there was no way to save her and nothing can change this fact. Without doubt she had to die. But rest assured, sooner or later you will forget her completely and you will be free from any pain you suffer. In this world, I’m the only one who will be staying by your side, forever and ever.’’' Several weeks later, Xi Yan and Yue Jian increasingly forgets about Zhao Yan. The only thing they know for sure is their predestination. “'I must kill Nan Gong Xi Yan, whatever the cost! This is my destiny, but…’’ '''Yue Jian feels somewhat perplexed', “Why do I hate her so much….ah right, because Years ago she caused me to fall into the hot liquid pool. This must be why I hate her! Surely….’’''' While saying this tears rushed out her eyes. She feels an unbelievable emptiness in her heart, as if she has loose something really precious. But she can’t figure out what this could be. (Yue Jian has continuously written signs on papers but they all mysteriously disappeared / erased) A few days later, some huge occurrences appear. In each Region of the world an army of skeletons burst out of the ground and attacks humans. Without doubt this must be Sets doings. The Camarilla wants to settle up this situation and brings it under control but a big amount of them dispersed. And so because of Sets skeleton army he takes control of, the existence of vampires is completely revealed in the world. “Vampires’’ are now well known beings by everyone. To stop the attacks on humans Set bring up only one condition -------'Handover Nan Gong Yue Jian.' Now people are in a state of anxiety, due to the fact that they don’t know if the humans they are close with, would be in true Vampires. Even the (Human) Government begins to take action to soothe the citizen’s hearts. They revealed the things about prison towns underground. The Government even announces that they already have been aware of vampire’s existence. However they don’t make it public because they don’t want to cause a huge upset from the population. The Government’s secret research focused on vampire’s sacred weapons and nowadays their research finished.(refers to the thinks in prison town this comes up to the following chapters after chap. 108. The research was about to find a way to turn off the sacred weapons powers.) Now In each region they call on to everyone to undergo a self examination check up, so the vampires who living amongst humans will be discovered. In order to wipe out vampires, the Government says their research contained to find a way to obstruct these Creatures to strengthen themselves through the sacred weapons. They’re also aware that the Clans, in order to collect the shards, massacre one another and entire clans are now exterminated. The only clans which are left over (remain) are Camarilla and Sabbat. Nevertheless for this both huge clans to exist, it’s necessary for them to require a huge sum of funds to survive. The Government feels certain, that both clans must have their own (Business) Company group. That topic is present in chapter 118, where they begin to discuss to make use of prison towns weapons to threaten the vampires. To take down the vampires, they must take control to degenerate the funds to accomplish this, every side they can take must blockaded. (Like you must blockade each loophole to restrain them) Set wants to destroy everything, in each lifetime it’s the same, he can’t escape his fate.But his current lifetime is different from his early lives. In this present live he only wanted for Isis to be happy. However those (foolish humans) people behavior will never change, they will always be selfish beings. Since Isis died, he more and more goes berserk. Osiris wants to annihilate Set and wants to obstruct all from himself (means his shards). Because in his previous lifetime Set formed alliances with other vampire clans in order to kill Osiris, and due to Sorisi's childhoodd Osiris hates (detest) vampires from the bottom of his heart. That’s why in his current life he chooses to join with the humans first, for the purpose that the human race will exterminate all Vampires. For this goal he even mixed some of his puppet soldier under Sets skeleton army and commands them, to attack the humans so that he can speed up the process and worsen the conflict between humans and vampires. Each being has his own devil intentions (ulterior motives) the spearhead of their hatred is be directed towards: vampires, in other words to be more precise, it’s directed at Yue Jian. Osiris and Xi Yan want to obtain a completed Mei Yue Yin. Set still have the desire to resurrect Isis. Everyone wants to snatch Yue Jian (Osiris and Xi Yan need her to complete Mei Yue Yin, Set needs her to resurrect Isis. The humans and vampires need her for peace conditions). Yue Jian was stirred up from the contradictions in her heart since she was sentenced as a “Witch’’. (Because the skeleton army hit out against them), the humans despise Yue Jian as the main culprit who is responsible for these incidents. Because in the eyes of everyone all was her fault, a lot of people want to slaughter her as a sacrifice. Even if she would do something it still would change nothing. What a well known scenario, it doesn’t matter which side she selects the outcome will be the same. Right now Yue Jian stays at the Camarilla, but Camarillas members see her as a danger. (They feel insecure). In an instant The Camarilla were splited up in two parts: The one side wants to sue peace with the humans. The other side wants to start together with Sabbat a war against the humans. However for Yue Jian it makes no difference which side she takes, both sides agree in one term, Yue Jian must be dying. They look her up in a jail. Although Ge Chen and the other young Clan leaders of Camarilla ( refers to Lila, Fraser, etc.) were against this (don’t approve) but since Camarilla's existence is at stake, the Clan elders don’t care for Ge Chen's objections. They even have gone so far to awaken his father from his slumber. Also the Brujah Clan members incite the other clan elders to separate from the venture clan. (In chapter 118 was mentioned that Brujah wants to let the Ventrue clan to perish) Lastly Mason called Ge Chen to come to him. This time not only the whole Camarilla is exposed to danger but also the ruling position of the Ventrue Clan is on the line. In order to settle everything, Mason wants Ge Chen personally kills Yue Jian. “'So what Corpse hand said is indeed true, this really is my curse….' (he said this in a bit provocative ton) I wanted to rebel against this kind of fate. I even used all my strength to prevent her to end up to be mixed in with Isis. (Means to become her vessel) I was sure if I prevent this from happening I will find a way to break this kind of curse where I must kill her in the end. I didn’t expect….’’ “'You already are aware of the curse's condition so what’s the point in rebel against your fate, haven’t you already accept a part of your curse'?’’ “'Father, back then I killed my own little brother and this time you want me to kill my beloved person. You said all this is for Camarillas sake but murdering my brother and killing the woman I love, in which way would be this benefiting the Camarilla? Who would believe something like this?'’’ “'You are '(a)' too soft '(child). I accepted your soft side. I thought you would find your own way to be a suitable leader. Especially since you are also aware of the matters with Lu An. '''(Fan Le Lao's mother)…Back then I couldn’t do anything''' (to stop them). I wished you would accomplish in a good leader. You only should fetch the demon kings power and obtain the shards, can you still not understand this? Sometimes life doesn’t go according like we desire, the only thing that matters in live for us is the number of the choices we can make…. regardless whether you kill her or not is not the question here. Rather the question is who will kill her. If you don’t want to kill her then after some time other members of the clan will do it. That’s all what matters….’’ Ge Chen then asked Mason; years ago corpse hand said Set will extinguish the whole world. Nevertheless Set himself said he only wished for Isis to found happiness, however everyone label him to destroy the world and put the blame on him. They brag oneself as a righteous justice to annihilate him, but in the end wasn’t he forced to thinks his only way in live is to destroy the world? Ge Chen believes that Sets own words wouldn’t be a lie, especially because he has always observed Xing Yan. Mason has remained silent for some time then he said: “What Corpse hand said is without doubt fact. And these facts are the only truth that matters right now. Regarding Set, the cause that leads him to destroy everything, is not something that bothers the people, the results of his doings is the only thing that counts for them’’ After his father’s words Ge Chen keeps in silent.... Yue Jian was suddenly put into a jail from Camarilla's members. Everyone hates her but the one she hates the most is herself. In order to find out which punishment will be meting out on her, she carefully watched her surroundings. In the beginning she doesn’t understand what’s going on. The truth was hard to believe for her because she justify herself to explain the circumstances. (It’s like arguing with yourself in your head) afterwards she decides again to quietly observe. She stands aside in silence and observed (like she’s translucent) how other people would insult her and how they want to kill her. There was a time where she could resume her light (means she found new hope) but now her light extinguished again. Sometimes Lila secretly comes to her and checks on her wellbeing. After Lila, You Te grabbed the chance to visit her. He breathed out a deeply sigh. Ge Chen never showed up at once. Even though Yue Jian was cut off from the rest of the world because she observed her surroundings she could become aware of everything what happened outside. The last one who came to visit and talk with her was Dye You. (At the same time Ge Chen and Mason talked.) “'He said he wants to be my family, he’s my brother'.’’ (YJ) “Brother? Although I doesn’t think he sees you in this way, but back then he also killed his own little brother.’’ (DY) “'No, this wasn’t his fault! Even if this time he would want to do this on his own accord*….it’s still not his fault, I don’t blame him for this!’’' (YJ) (She means it in a way that YJ not really believe that he would want to kill her) “'But he will blame himself for his doings, for the rest of his life.'’’ (DY) Yue Jian keeps in silent then she said; She can’t sit here and wait for her death, not all people wants to kill her, there are still a few people by her side which would been sad if she dies. She won’t want that those dear people to her to feel sad. "I have heard back then you have already managed to run away from the battlefield. So this time why don’t you try to run away from here also?" While Dye continued to speak with her, without noticing she dropped a small knife then she leaves. Yue Jian picked up the knife and secretly hides it. Category:Chapter